MacGyver's Daughter
by Dysthymia
Summary: Mac learns he has a teenage daughter. I couldn't come up with another title. AU. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place sometime between seasons three and four.

* * *

Pete Thornton looked up as MacGyver entered his office. "Just the man I wanted to see," he said. "I need you to go to Wisconsin. The Phoenix Foundation has interest in a project at aeronautics. It so happens that you know the woman heading up the project."

"I'm not sure I have any friends working on a project at an aeronautics firm in Wisconsin…" Mac said.

"Her name is Grania Randal," Pete told him.

"I haven't seen her since we graduated from high school," MacGyver told him.

"I thought she might be more likely to talk about a contract if she saw a familiar face. An old friend for instance."

"An old boyfriend," MacGyver corrected. "We dated for a while. When she left town after graduation, no one heard from her again."

"Did the two of you part on bad terms?" Pete asked in confusion.

"No. She wanted to make sure her family couldn't find her after she moved away. They were extremely abusive towards her."

"I see. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

Pete took a little time to come up with his answer. "It explains why you didn't know she had your child."

* * *

Later on, in Wisconsin

MacGyver and Grania stood looking at each other.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Pete said. For some reason, he'd thought that they might have wanted to wait to talk.

"You're mad," Grania said after Pete left the room. "I don't really blame you."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I figured out already that your reasons had to do with your family," MacGyver told her.

"So… you're not mad at me?"

"No. I think I'm more mad at myself. I never bothered to try to find you after graduation because you told me not to."

"I was afraid of them. What I went through because of them, I didn't want that for my child. If they knew, they would have wanted to control and abuse her the same way they did me."

"I remember what you were like. Hiding something like a baby is something I would have expected. The thing is, you didn't need to worry. Your dad went was arrested less than a month after graduation. He died in prison a year later. Your mom drank herself to death."

"What about my brothers?"

"No one knows. I'm not sure if anyone cares."

"Then they're still out there somewhere?" Grania asked.

"Maybe."

"I hope they're dead. They were just as bad as our parents."

* * *

Pete sat in the secretary's office, waiting to be let back into Grania's office, when a teenage girl came in and went straight for the door.

"Arianell, your mother is working," the secretary said.

"I don't care," the girl said. "I'm going in. I need to talk to my mom." She went into the office before the secretary could stop her.

MacGyver and Grania both looked as the girl came into the room. Arianell paused, not sure what to make of the man standing in her mother's office.

The secretary went to explain that Arianell wouldn't listen to her, but Grania waved her off. The secretary closed the door as she left. Apparently, Arianell was going to be involved in the conversation now…

Grania looked at MacGyver. "Mac, this is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Arianell stared at Mac. Mac couldn't tell what she made of him. Finally, she looked at her mother. "What?" she asked. "Why?"

"You've been bugging me about him for years," Grania said. "What's wrong? Is this a 'now that I see him, I don't want to know him' sort of thing?"

Arianell shook her head at her mother before running from the room.

Pete looked up as the girl ran out. "What happened?" he asked Mac.

"She bolted," Mac told him.

"Someone should talk to her," Pete noted. "Why don't you go and talk to her?" he asked Mac.

"I'm pretty sure she came here to talk to her mother. She might not want to talk to anyone else."

"You never know with kids. Go find her and talk to her. I can handle business here. It's what I'm here for."

* * *

It didn't take much to find her. She sat at the edge of a river, looking down into the depths. Mac sat next to her. Arianell didn't move, or even indicate that she knew he was there. "You ok?" Mac asked her.

Arianell looked at him. "I really don't know," she answered, then looked away again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, not with you."

Mac frowned. "Are you pregnant?"

Arianell gave him an annoyed look. "No!" she growled. She turned to face completely in the other direction.

"Look, it wasn't my idea to come out here," Mac said. "Your mother sent me because she has business with my boss. For now, you're stuck with me." He waited to see if she'd respond to him. He noticed a canoe out on the river, and then heard Arianell mutter something. "What?" he asked.

Arianell threw a rock at the canoe. "I said they're jerks!" she shouted. She got up to leave.

"The boys in the canoe?" Mac asked.

"Yes. They're the biggest jerks around!" she glared at the boys in the canoe. They appeared to be fishing, but Mac realized they were watching Arianell. This was disturbing…

"So, what did they do to deserve the title of jerk?" Mac asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it with you," she answered and threw another rock at the canoe. This one hit one of the fishing rods.

One of the boys shouted an obscenity in Arianell's direction.

Mac looked from her to the canoe and back. "This isn't about you, is it?" he asked. "It's about someone else. Am I right?"

Arianell hesitated. "Not entirely. They treat all girls like crap once they get what they want. After a while, if they can't get what they want, they try to spread the word that the girl is the biggest slut in town."

Mac looked at the canoe again. "You know what? I'll let you throw another rock at them. We won't tell your mom."

More obscenities drifted from the canoe as Arianell launched another rock at the canoe. This time, one of the boys fell out of the canoe while trying to avoid the projectile. Arianell laughed at this.

"Ok, let's get away from here before you kill them," Mac told her.

"One more?" she asked. "I didn't get the head jerk."

This made Mac laugh a little. "I think you're done here, ok?" He led her away from the river. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" he asked.

Arianell looked angry with him again. "I'd have to do it before I could get pregnant, so, no!"

Mac sighed. "Good. I really wouldn't want to become a grandfather right after finding out I'm a father. Don't make me a grandfather."

"Ok, when my friend has her baby, I'll tell Mom not to adopt it as a grandchild because you're afraid the baby will call you Grandpa," Arianell said.

He frowned. "You're just kidding about your friend, right?"

"Nope," Arianell said. "Sierra's just like the twin sister I never had."


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to MacGyver, someone sat at a distant place watching him and his daughter in an unusual way.

"When I said I wanted to know what MacGyver was up to, I didn't mean you should get out some crystal ball and hallucinate watching him," Murdoc said. He was lying in a bed, covered in bandages.

"It's the most effective means I have at this moment," a dark haired girl said.

"Ok, fine. What's he doing, Albertine?"

"He's talking with a teenage girl," Albertine answered.

"Who is she?"

"How the hell would I know? It doesn't have sound! It only has images."

"Tell me how old the girl is," Murdoc demanded.

"A year or two younger than I am. It's not like she's wearing a sign declaring her age."

Murdoc smiled. "I doubt that dear MacGyver is doing anything inappropriate!" He started to laugh.

"I think she might be his daughter…" Albertine said.

Murdoc sat bolt upright. "What? His daughter?"

"Lie back down this instant. I can't heal you properly if you keep moving like that!"

"Tell me more!" he demanded.

"No, lover. Your excitement over this is clouding the crystal. I can't work with it now. Just remember, I'm the only one on this earth who can heal you so well. Only my skills kept you from death. Your fall from Widow Maker nearly killed you. I barely sensed your fall coming. Remember, while I'm grateful to you for helping me kill my mother last time I healed you, I'm not afraid to let you die if you piss me off. Just a slip is all it takes."

Murdoc laid back in his bed and laughed until a fistful of herbs were shoved into his mouth. He made a face. "Now? Seriously?"

"You won't be killing MacGyver any time soon," Albertine told him. "Remember, you're still a cripple from the waist down at this point. I can also use my skills to cripple the rest of you. All it would take is the wrong medicine. Or my black magic's if I wanted to make it fun."

Quick A/N: Murdoc and his healer/lover will appear in a later story! Title to be determined.

* * *

Pete smiled as he came out of the hangar with Grania. "Did you get it sorted out?" he asked MacGyver.

"Mostly," Mac answered.

"Mostly?"

"She still wants to talk to her mom."

They watched Arianell take her mother inside to talk.

"Boys?" Pete asked.

"In a way," Mac said. "You know, I haven't known her that long, but I don't want her to even think about boys at all."

"Fathers aren't supposed to like their daughters thinking about boys, Mac. They're supposed to hate the very idea of their little girls knowing a boy."

"I don't mean that I don't want her to know boys. I mean that I don't want her to date. Period."

"She'd probably see that as you not wanting her to know boys."

Mac decided to get off the subject. "Pete, does it feel like we've been being watched?" he asked.

Pete shrugged. "No."

"I got the distinct feeling I was being watched a few minutes ago, Pete. It was a little like… being stalked by Murdoc."

Pete frowned. "Mac, you know he fell off Widow Maker. He can't be alive."

"It wouldn't be the first time he faked his death."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac looked inside the airplane. Arianell sat in a corner as she watched. "Someone's been messing with the wiring," he said.

"I don't like the secretary," Arianell said. "She used to be nice, but then she became an ornery bitch."

"Language, young lady..." Mac warned.

"She doesn't like Jolene too well lately," Grania explained. "Jolene started telling her she couldn't walk in whenever she pleased anymore."

"She's nasty!" Arianell said. "And she's mean."

"Do you see what I deal with, Mac? The girl's getting a big mouth."

"some one did sabotage it though," Pete said to Grania. "Can that brain of yours fix the wiring?"

"I don't think so. Not with the way it is now. The wiring's been cut to bits." He held up a wire cut at both ends.

"The mechanics will do that," Grania said.

* * *

A woman watched from outside the hangar. "Clever man..." she said. She got out a small radio. Speaking into it, she said, "Phoenix Foundation brought in a troubleshooter. Name of MacGyver. You want me to move up the time table, Ivy?"

There was a moment of silence. "Not yet, Star. Let them repair the plane. I'll come in and handle Grania Randal myself," a woman said from the other end. When the plane is repaired, radio back. Once I give the word, make sure that they're out of the hangar. Check for trackers and get it the hell out of there."

"I wish I didn't have to wear this wig," Star muttered as she put away the radio and returned to Jolene's desk. She scratched a her ear a little as she sat down.

Soon the click of heels could be heard coming towards the desk. "Jolene" turned towards the newcomer. "Holly," she whispered, "I see you did your job on this contract."

"It wasn't hard. Just clip some wires and get the hell out of the hangar. Just wait until they find the body I stashed in the lockers," Holly said with a little laugh.

"Holly, don't piss Ivy off again. We only kill when she gives the word. We're supposed to be undetected as long as possible. Now that you've killed someone without her word, we might have to rush the job."

"Relax, Star. It was just a mechanic that caught me messing around in there, not the secretary you offed. We can take off after they find her."


	5. Chapter 5

"You should take Arianell out while they're repairing the plane," Pete suggested to Mac. "Get to know her."

Arianell looked over, having heard her name. "Tallking about me? You know, the secretary is an evil bitch."

Mac gave her stern look. "Stop cussing."

"Well, she is! She was a normal secretary until mom started having problems with her project."

"That's why she had to become hard," Pete said.

"Why don't you go along with them, Mr. Thornton?" Jolene/Star said.

"The Phoenix Foundation has a vested interest into this project, you know that," Pete said, starting to frown. Maybe something was off with the secretary.

"You know what?" Mac said to Arianell, "you can tell me all about how the secretary's evil at lunch." He started to walk her out.

Arianell turned her head and glared at the woman. "I hate you," she mouthed.

As they left the room, Pete walked with them. Holly walked by. Grinning widely, she gave Mac's tush a firm smack. "Hi, hot stuff," she said.

"I don't like her either," Arianell said.

Star waited until they were out of earshot before commenting. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "First it was our own sister's husband and now it's the brainy guy? Is the fat guy next in line?"

Holly shrugged. "Possibly. Is he any good?"

"How the hell should I know?" Star demanded. "You're the slut!"

"Not as much of one as you think," Holly said as she turned to watch for Pete.

"You slept with our own sister's husband and gave him the location of one of her contracts! Are you aware that she knows Elodie is his kid? Screw any thing up and Ivy will kill her in front of both you and Murdoc, just to drive you insane. You should have hidden her the moment she was born."

"I did, you idiot. Ivy went and found her. Was I supposed to hide her again? Or maybe beg a man who might not care about his kid to hide her?"

"He knows, Holly. Ivy made a big deal out of having told him. And he's pissed. You know that weird girl we went up against a few months back? The witch who almost killed you? That's his girlfriend. He has a nineteen year old girlfriend. That's got to piss you off something fierce!"

"Thornton's coming back, so shut your bitchy little mouth before I cut off your lips."


	6. Chapter 6

As Mac ate at a restaraunt with Arianell, a woman with long blonde hair in a braid came in. She motioned to the waitress before sitting at a table in a corner. The teenage waitress walked over with her notepad. "Ham and swiss on wheat," the woman said. "Water. I have a job for you, girl. It's very simple. Keep your friend and her father from leaving. Do whatever it takes, short of killing. I'll need at least forty minutes from the time I leave here to do my job. Don't screw it up. I'll send my signal when you can let them leave," she said quietly.

"Yes, Aunt Ivy," the girl said.

"Tell me when your mother and aunt send their signal. I'm radio silent for the time being."

* * *

"We should get back," Mac said to Arinell once she'd told him everything.

Just then, the waitress came to the table. "Do you know anything about repairing stoves?" she asked. "The stove suddenly stopped working and the repair man is on vacation. The boss hates having to close early."

By this point, Ivy had already left.

"We really need to leave," Mac said. "Why don't you check to see if it got unplugged?"

"We already checked that," the girl said. "It's still plugged in. And Arianell was telling me how smart you are. You were right there when she said it. Could you look at it?" she asked, putting on a sweet face.

Arianell tugged on Mac's sleeve. "Let's go," she said.

Elodie began to push Mac towards the kitchen. "Please look. It can't take that long, can it?" she asked.

* * *

Ivy pointed a gun at Grania's head. "I said I want the blueprints. Tell me where they are."

"You're already planning to kill me regardless of what I tell you, aren't you?" Grania asked. "If I tell you I die. If I don't I still die."

"True," Ivy said. "But my contract said you had to last a bit. Slow death is what they want. Well, somewhat slow. They're starting to get anxious. You see, one of the idiots had to kill someone not too long ago. If I kill you now, I'll have to interregate Thornton. I don't have that kind of time."

Grania smiled. "He doesn't know where they are. Only I know that. I'll never tell you."

"Then I guess it's time for me to torture you," Ivy said with a wicked smile.

* * *

"It was a loose wire," Mac said. "We really have to go now. People are waiting on us."

"The dishwasher just quit," Elodie said. "It quit just now."

"I can hear it running," Mac said with a frown. "Why are you trying to keep us here?" he demanded.

"Um... my aunt told me to keep you here while my mom and aunts kill someone and steal a plane. I think. I don't really know that much. Just... she tells me what to do and I do it. I listen in on their conversations sometimes. Sometimes my mom tells me a little more than she's supposed to."

Suddenly, Mac ran out of the restaraunt, Arianell running after him.

"Now I just need to figure out if I should tell Aunt Ivy they're coming," Elodie said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac found Pete lying on the ground just outside the hangar. He'd been hit on the head. He ordered Arianell to stay outside with Pete. He went inside the hangar.

Grania lay on the floor, barely breathing while the blonde from the restaraunt stood over her. The woman looked up upon Mac's entrance. She turned to the plane, which had the engines running. "Holly!" Ivy bellowed. "Your brat screwed it up! Once I get my hands on her she'd _dead!_ " Ivy looked at Mac now. "She's almost dead," she told him. "Zero chance she'll live. Since I'm on a time contraint now, I'll extract the location of the blueprints from you and Thornton another time." She pointed her gun at Mac and squeezed the trigger.

Mac ducked the shot, diving for the floor. Immediately, Ivy was there, pressing her booted heel into his kidney.

"I do have a few more minutes though," she drawled. "Tell me where they are."

Star came out of the plane. "We don't have the time you think we do!" she snarled. "We've got to go. Now."

"Fine," Ivy growled, kicking Mac in the head immediatly upon removing her foot from his head. "He'll be out for a while. I'm still killing the brat once I get to her!"

Star stepped over. "Leave it for later. Savor the revenge; just like you always do. Now, come."

* * *

"We didn't find the girl or the women," Pete said as he and Mac left the hospital later. We found the home that the girl listed as a residence, but it's empty. Completely cleaned out."

"They probably didn't have much there in the first place," Mac said.

"How's Arianell doing?" Pete asked.

"She's pretty upset. When I spoke to Nikki earlier, she said she was throwing toy ponies around the house. I'm not sure which she's more upset about, her mother, or one of her friends being an assassin."

"She's probably in training. We're likely to find her body lying in a ditch in the next few weeks. I've dealt with that family before. They kill initiates who screw up. Even if they're family."

"She said they were her mother and aunts. That's one messed up family."

"They'd have to be to do some of the things they've done," Pete said. "Are you planning to resign, Mac?"

"Grania told me not to quit. She ordered me not to. Her last words were, 'if you quit, I'll come back and haunt you.' If possible, she'd do it."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Three men watched as a plane landed nearby. "Where's the body?" the one in the center demanded.

"Where's our payment?" Ivy demanded in return.

"We don't get our sister's body, you don't get paid," he said.

"I see. That's what I figured." She motioned to Holly and Star with two fingers. "Make it fast, girls. I want to be at the safehouse in time for my dinner."

As the two women opened fire upon the three men, Ivy picked up a briefcase the one of the men had dropped, checked it and satisfied, started towars the plane. "Those boys were amateurs. You don't get into the game with us if you don't know how the game works."

She smiled as the other two women stopped shooting and followed back to the plane. Murdoc was next on her list.

* * *

A/N: Want more? Wait for my next tale.:)


End file.
